


All I want

by cclara418cclara418



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cclara418cclara418/pseuds/cclara418cclara418
Summary: 十年归来仍少年。
Kudos: 2





	All I want

**Author's Note:**

> 【我知道我可能写的很ooc】 【我知道我文笔不好】 【我知道这只是平行世界发生的故事，跟现实无关】
> 
> 但是
> 
> 希望你们喜欢💗
> 
> Alt er love

【rps预警】 无关真人，无关取向，无关任何其他东西。这只是我想描绘的我脑海里的那个平行世界，在那个平行世界里Henrik和Tarjei彼此相爱。这就够了。

………………………………………………………………………………

🎶

Between The Stars -Canyon City

All I know to say

我想说的全部

Is it lonely between in the stars

是繁星之间是否孤独

As I've been back home watching

from far away I wonder where you are

我归途遥望想知道你在何方

Did you look back as you crossed the moon

你是否会在穿越明月时回望

Do you wonder if I wonder about you

是否想知道我还挂念你与否

And so we turn and so it goes

我们转身让一切随风而去

You feel the timing start to slip

你感受到时光开始流逝

We'll meet again one day I hope

我盼望着某天与你再相见

Like midnight waves of passing ships

像午夜行船激起的波浪

Do you wonder if I wonder 'bout you

你是否想知道我还挂念你与否

……………………………………………………………

Henrik被助理打来的叫床电话吵醒，不耐烦却也无可奈何地从床上爬起来，打开手机接听电话。

“今天是多少号来着的?”Henrik问道。

“今天是2027年6月25日。你是忙得连日期都不记得了吗?”

是啊，大概今天又是繁忙的一天吧，繁忙而又普通的一天。Henrik想着。

“今天事情挺多的。你自己注意调整一下状态。下午结束新电影在英国的拍摄之后直接飞回奥斯陆参加Skam十周年重聚派对。下午五点的飞机…”

助理后面说的话Henrik好像都听不见了，6月25日，他差点都忘了那是什么日子。

脑海中只剩下一张清晰而又模糊的面孔，十年了，怎么会呢?那时候在剧组打闹的时光已经成为十多年前的记忆了。距离他事业的起点也已经十多年了。

好快。

但为何又如此漫长。

“他们都会来吗?包括，包括Tarjei吗?”Henrik终于还是忍不住问出口了。

是，他很想他。

很想很想。

Tarjei于他而言拥有着比对其他人更多一点点的想念。

“他们都会来。”助理的声音从电话里传到了Henrik的耳朵里，也勾起了他心里的一缕涟漪。

下飞机的那一刻，踏上久违的只属于奥斯陆土地。Henrik有些紧张，又好像是在期待着什么。他也说不清楚了。

时间冲散了太多东西，冲淡了人与人之间的联系，冲淡了曾亲密无间的关系。

这样的时候，心中总是会有感慨的。

可他还没来得及怀念过往，看到手表指针的那一刻步子又变得匆忙起来

“总算赶上了”Henrik心里默念着。

刚想说“不好意思，因为工作的原因来晚了”却被身后传来的声音抢先。

好久未曾听到的，熟悉的声音。

Tarjei和他，终于又见面了。可以说是SKAM成就了他们，把他们送上更加平坦的道路。

但更可以说的是:他们成就了彼此。

Henrik Holm和Tarjei Sandvik Moe，成就了彼此。他们是两颗耀眼的新星。

转头与他对视的瞬间，金色的卷发，漂亮的唇形，脸的轮廓，还有送给自己的笑容。那小孩和当年比起来好像一点都没变。但是又好像变了很多，他长高了，不像初见时那么瘦弱了，眼神里比起当年只增不减的坚韧和执着。

他走上前去跟Tarjei打招呼。

“Hi”

“Hi”Tarjei笑着，和那时候一模一样。

“咳咳，既然人齐了的话。大家有没有谁想看久别重逢的Evak kiss的啊?”不知道是谁喊了一句，全场突然就开始起哄了。

他看的出来Tarjei的眼神在无奈地说“他们又来了”，示意Henrik想想办法糊弄过去。

“这次你们可能不能如愿了”Henrik心里说着。

他一把拉过Tarjei的手，接着是熟悉的挑眉，“我们逃跑吧，Tarjei。”

还不清楚状况的Tarjei一下子就被Henrik领着跑出了场地，他们一直跑一直跑，直到看到一块湖边长椅才在那坐下。

我们逃跑了，就像Isak和Even那样

晚上的风很凉爽，拂过两个少年的面颊，是奥斯陆的味道。那个总是寒冷凉爽的高纬度地区的味道。

还有月亮，很亮，很亮，格外的亮。

Henrik望着月亮失神了片刻，又转头看向身旁人，感慨一般的说了一句“你和我，我们真的都好久没见了啊”

其实他们都知道，关于两人间的联系是怎么越来越少的。一开始的时候主动发消息的那个人总是Henrik。是啊，不然呢。他有女朋友，谁都知道要避嫌的。

后来Tarjei也交了女朋友，Henrik便不再像原来那样时常发消息给他了。

或许是因为太久的没有交集，除了各种节日祝福和获奖恭喜，还有顺带的一句礼貌性的“谢谢”之外，他们还有什么可聊的话题呢。Henrik不知道，Tarjei也不知道。

不过奇怪的是，经过了这么些年之后，现在他们现在又都一起单身了。

Tarjei好像在想什么很重要的事情，突然才发现忘了搭话。连忙回应道。

“是啊。我刚刚走神了。你倒是沧桑了不少。过得怎么样？”

“其实也就那样。到处奔波忙碌。有时候我感觉疲惫都大于满足感了。”Henrik说完转头看他，嘴角带笑“那你呢?我也就比你大四岁而已，怎么就沧桑了呢?不过话说回来你真是长大了啊，比起那时候成熟多了。尤其是这身高，现在和我一样了。”

Tarjei打了个哈欠，眼睛也有点睁不开了。Henrik可以看出来其实他也很累，应该比自己更累吧。

Tarjei是总是有着比自己的外貌要成熟百倍，深刻百倍的想法的少年。但这也意味着他要承受更多。

这些年关于“天才演员Tarjei”的报道数不胜数。他总是把事情完成到最好，而且是在完全不声张的情况下。这是Henrik从认识Tarjei的那天起就最佩服他的一点。

Tarjei舔了一下下唇，说道:“我交了个女朋友，然后她移情别恋了。除了这点比较操蛋之外，应该…还可以吧。”但他没有提到自己的生活是否劳累，Henrik意识到原来他还是那个喜欢把事情藏在心里的小男孩 ，从来没有变过。

“怎么会有人抛弃你这么可爱的男孩子移情别恋其他人啊，我敢打赌她要么是疯了要么是傻了。”

Tarjei听到这句话困意好像一下子就消失了，“这是情场高手Henrik Holm对我的极高评价吗?我很高兴听到这个。”

“你…我没想到你是这样的人啊。”Henrik露出不可置信的神情。

“那你说说看我是什么样的人?”Tarjei反问他。

“你是那种那种会偷看别人花边新闻的人!!情场高手?这就是你对我的印象吗?”

“难道不是吗？那那些狗仔拍的照片是怎么回事?如果你不承认的话，那我给你一个为自己申辩的机会啊。来吧，说点什么。”Tarjei抛出的问题有点像玩笑话，但是又有点不明的意味，Henrik不知道那到底是怪罪还是他真的因为这个对他生气或是失望了。

“Tarjei…”Henrik最终什么也没说，只是盯着旁边的少年，然后喊了他的名字。

“我听着呢。你随便说点什么都好。”少年也把头转过来盯着他。

“我不知道到底谁能让我真正的快乐……我以为只要走进一段关系里，只要让别人走进你的生活里，就能够找到另外一个人的。我以为有了另外的那个人，就能填补我心中的空缺，就能让我忘掉之前的那个人的……是，那样的确有用。我不再时常想起那个人，但我就是没有办法完全忘记那份感情。”

“抱歉，Henrik ，我不是故意要逼你说这个的。我真是个笨蛋。那个人…那个人…一定对你来说很重要吧。比谁都重要。”Tarjei眼里的光暗淡下来了几秒钟，即使他藏的很好，但Henrik还是看到了，他愧疚下的那一抹失望。他希望自己没有看错。他千万不要看错。

“是啊。我以前一直不知道那份感情到底是什么。我也从来没有跟任何人说过他。但是有一次我喝醉了，大醉特醉。他们说我举着矿泉水瓶当话筒，发疯了一样站在沙发上唱情歌给那个人，即使他不在。我还拿起手机打电话跟那个人说了好多好多话，但是我根本连手机开机密码都没输对。直到那时候我才明白自己的心…”

Henrik并没有说那个人是谁，但是他在心里已经喊了千万遍Tarjei的名字。明明Tarjei就在他的身旁，Henrik却不敢看着他的眼睛告诉他那个人就是你。他从来没有这么憎恨过自己的软弱。

“你不好奇那个人是谁吗?”Henrik终于还是按捺不住了。他要告诉他，他早该告诉他的。

“不好奇。等你想告诉我的时候我自然就会知道的。”

Henrik终究还是害怕了，他退缩了。他不知道该怎么面对这份无处安放的，也许根本就不该有的感情。Tarjei的心，又是怎么样的呢?是否也是向着自己…

不知道。我不知道…

沉默良久。

直到Henrik和Tarjei眼神交汇的那一瞬间，他们很有默契的又都大笑了起来。

没有来由的，放肆大笑。

“你说Even和Isak现在会在干嘛呢？在那个平行世界里。”Henrik忍不住问Tarjei,这是他只会问Tarjei一个人的问题。

“今天晚上的天气真的很好，他们一定会手牵手着在奥斯陆散步，视若无人般在街灯下亲吻。”

“我敢打赌Even肯定还会在Isak耳边说浪漫的情话。”

Tarjei又笑起来，“是么?那他会说什么?”

Henrik耸了耸肩，“那是秘密，只有我和他才知道的秘密!”

“幼稚!”Tarjei朝Henrik做起了鬼脸。

“你等我一下，还有更幼稚的呢!”Henrik说完就跑远了。

“这家伙是要留我一个人在这里然后自己逃跑了吗?”正当Tarjei想着的时候，

Henrik开着车来了。

他打开车门，向Tarjei招手，“跟我来吗?”

两个人跳上车，在月色下相约逃离城市。

只要是和你，片刻就好。

………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………

“所以Tarjei，我们现在去哪?”Henrik问道。

“你想带我去哪?”Tarjei又反问道。

现在的一切发生的太突然了。

“我也不知道。其实我就只想和你找个安静点，不会被打扰的地方聊聊天而已。”

“挪威巨星可是找不到这样的地方的。你得知道你有多火，到处都是你的狂热粉丝。”Tarjei打趣他。

“这句话对你同样适用。”Henrik嘴角上扬，然后问Tarjei要不要听音乐。

他点了点头。

I don't wanna know by Astrid S

Think I know exactly what you wanna say but don't

我知道你要说什么 但别这样

Cause I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know

因为我不愿了解 不愿知道

Can't say I want you to be sad

我无法说 我想要你感到悲伤

But I didn't think you'd move so fast

但我不觉得 你能轻松地放下过往

And I can't look at you holding someone new

我无法注视着你将另外一个人拥入怀中

Thinking about it only hurts

想到这个 我只剩心痛

Cause I know you use my tricks on her

因为我知道你会用待我的方式待她

But could you please not go to every place I showed you

但拜托你 别带她去我曾带你去过的地方

I'm still doing everything I can to just get over you

我仍拼劲全力 尝试忘记你

And when I hear your name, I have to walk away

但我每每听到你的名字 只能逃离

Cause I'm just so scared of hearing what they're gonna say

因为我害怕听到他们要对我说的话

“我不明白你为什么总听这么悲伤的歌?是为了培养忧郁的气质吗?”

“我哪有那么无聊，你不觉得有些歌真的挺符合心境的吗?”

“…我真搞不懂到底是谁把你摧残成这样了。”

Henrik没有说话。然后放了下一首歌。

My dilemma 2.0 by Selena Gomez

I can't live live with or without you

我生活不能没有你

Here's my dilemma

这是我的困境

One half of me wants ya

一部分我想记住

And the other half wants to forget

另一部分想忘记

My-my-my dilemma

我的困境

From the moment I met ya

从我遇到你的那刻

And I tell myself to run from you

我告诉自己远离你

But I find myself attracted

但是我发现我被我的困境吸引了

To my dilemma, my dilemma

我的困境，我的困境

It's you, it's you

是你，是你

It's you, it's you

是你，是你

Tarjei盯着Henrik的侧脸，有些怅然若失。他笑起来的时候眼睛亮的里面仿佛有星星的样子。他身上的味道，他漂亮的蓝色眼睛。和他亲吻和他亲热的感觉。

当自己是Isak，他是Even的时候，他喜欢他。当自己是Tarjei，他不再是Even的时候，他却还是想要亲吻他，拥抱他。会忍不住看他，在人群中寻找他，想看他笑。

很久很久之前就开始的自己对他的喜欢，直到他交了女朋友才强行强迫自己停止的喜欢。

这是Henrik想要对自己说的话吗?他也喜欢他吗?从很久很久以前，就开始了吗?

还是说，这是给另外一个人的话。另外那个重要的人…

然后Henrik又一次看到了，Tarjei的失落。再一次的失落。

不用怀疑了。

这么久之后，Tarjei还是喜欢自己的啊。

现在轮到他来告诉他了。

Henrik摸了摸Tarjei柔软的卷发，然后朝他靠近。“你看起来很累，最近工作很忙吗?要注意休息啊。”

Tarjei感觉到Henrik现在的表情有些…奇怪?他不知道该这么描述这种感觉。

是错觉吗?

“我没事。只是因为要倒时差的缘故，有点困了。但你为什么突然这么…这么奇怪?”

Henrik听到他这么说不禁笑出声来，“是么?你说说看，我哪里奇怪了啊?”

“…哪都奇怪。特别是你现在看我的眼神。简直就像…就像在盯女朋友，虽然你现在暂时还没有女朋友，但你之前看Effy的时候就是这种眼神。”

“可你知道吗，Tarjei?”

“Hum?”

“我盯未来男朋友的时候也是这种眼神。”

还没等Tarjei反应过来，Henrik就已经贴上了他的唇。他们共享氧气，不舍得放开彼此。品尝似乎不属于这个世界的彼此的美好味道。

这个吻突然而漫长，包含了太多无法言喻的情感。对Tarjei来说，是17岁那年的心动，是一直以来的渴望，Tarjei感觉自己好像还在梦里，不过是好久之前的梦了。

他梦见了好久以前他们两个颁奖典礼上的那个吻。在那个梦里自己没有推开他，他们亲了很久很久。在大屏幕的注视下，他告诉Henrik自己喜欢他。Henrik笑了，然后他说他也喜欢他，从很早以前就开始了。

他和Tarjei一样。

从很早很早的时候就开始了。

他们彼此喜欢。

………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………

“说点什么好吗，Tarjei? 你这样弄的我很尴尬。”Henrik显的有些不知所措，和自己所希望的一样，他们接吻了。

但是…

“我想我们需要点时间把一切都说清楚。因为我现在还是觉得很混乱，好像这一切不是真的，因为……实在是太突然了。”没错，Tarjei说到点子上了。

“嗯。确实。我真的有太多事情想要跟你说。那…我们下车吧。前面是KB,已经很晚了所以没有什么人。不用担心狗仔什么的。”

“好。其实我也是一样。想要和你说的东西，真的太多太多了。我都怀疑今天晚上能不能说的完。”

他们两个都笑了，天色有些晚，周围很安静，也有些漆黑。彼此呼吸的声音都可以被听见。

终于，在不知多少次两只手之间轻微的碰撞和摩擦之后，两个人终于十只紧扣，两颗心终于紧紧相拥。

Tarjei率先打破了沉默。“我喜欢你，Henrik Holm。我不记得是从什么时候开始的了但是…当我意识到Skam快要结束，我可能再也没有理由亲吻你脸颊的时候，我就知道我可能是喜欢你的。”

Henrik好像开始回想起了什么，他望着Tarjei，伴随着一个温柔而充满爱意的微笑。“那我应该比你更早一点,更早一点就喜欢上你了。从我们第一次见面。不是我试镜Even的时候，是在KB，不知道你记不记得你来过那里点咖啡。然后…然后我就去试镜Even了，真正认识了你。你比我想象的还要好，真的是梦中情人的样子。”

Tarjei听完稍稍有些惊讶，但是更多的，应该是害羞吧。不经意间，Tarjei脸上又出现了一个小括号，脸颊微微泛红。在Henrik眼中，他总是那样，他总是这幅样子，他真是爱死Tarjei的这幅样子了。“我当时对你有印象，但是记不起来在那里见过。不过也可能是因为你太突出，在人群里面一下子就吸引我了。所以…所以我们所谓的化学反应，就是你早有预谋的吗?你是故意想和我勾搭上的?Henrik Holm,讲真的?”

“不。我其实很迟钝。当时Skam爆红，所以Even这个角色对我来说是个很好的机会。再加上我们见过，我当时想着如果你对我有印象，我选上的几率会不会大些，所以才去的。”

“我可以理解为你对我早有感觉吗?”

“嗯。事实就是这样的。但是我说了我很迟钝，我一直以为我把你当成的是好兄弟。”

“可是我不明白，既然这样Effy又是怎么回事?你不能这样说着喜欢我转眼又又成为了别人的男朋友，这真的会让人很心碎。”

“你是说，我让你心碎了吗?”Henrik真的没想到他们会这么快谈到他这些年来最后悔最痛心的事情，他知道自己终究还是在伤害了他之后再说爱他。

Tajei接下来说的话更让自己意识到这是他永远都无法弥补的过错。

“整整一个月，我花了一个月的时间才接受你有女朋友的事实并试着从中走出来。在你面前，在其他人面前，我得装作什么事都没有发生，但是你知道吗?我想你不会知道的，我一个人的时候有多心碎多痛苦。”

“真的对不起，Tarjei。我不知道该怎么弥补你，对于爱情我总是这样迟钝。不…其实只是对你…我恨那样的我自己…”Henrik不知道该怎么继续说下去了，他做不到，没有什么还能为他曾经所做的一切辩驳。

“都过去了，Henrik。我没有要怪你的意思。我只是想要个解释，大概…那个解释能让我安心吧。

我和Isak一点都不像，我没有办法在你和一个像Sonaj一样的人在一起的情况下再和你有什么关系。这就是你和Effy在一起的时候我很少主动联系你的原因。

…其实就算那个时候你告诉我你是喜欢我的，我可能也会拒绝你。我一直保持清醒和冷静因为我清楚地知道这是一种背叛。而我不希望你是那样的人。可我还是喜欢上你了，你就像一个不可能的人，很突然也很深刻地，走进了我的心里。我一直在挣扎，让自己忘记那份感情。我试了好久但是…但是无济于事。

但时间总能治愈一切。我感觉这份感情随着时间已经慢慢消逝了，我不怎么想起你，我可以继续爱其他人，我可以做到不那么在乎。

可是…只有一点不可以。只要你又来找我，说爱我，我知道那种感觉就一定会原封不动地回到我身边…就像现在。

我还爱着你。”

我还爱着你。Tarjei亲口对自己说他还爱着自己。

我真的是个混蛋。Henrik Holm是个混蛋

“我对你的情感很早就扎根于我的心了，但是一直被我错看。我以为那是保护欲或者真的是什么兄弟情之类的东西，我知道这有点荒唐。太TM荒唐了。但是你比我小四岁，很酷很讨人喜欢。我试着不断靠近你，与你熟识，和你一起出去玩，享受我们每一次的亲热，一切都太自然了，你懂吗? 然后我遇到了Effy,我对她有感觉，她也正好喜欢我。所以她跟我表白的时候我什么也没想就接受了。然后一切就这样继续着。直到…直到Skam结束，突然之间我就失去你了，我知道我们还可以联系，但是…但是总之一切变得奇怪起来。我陷入了纠结因为我知道这种感觉不应该出现的，无论是对你还是对Effy来说，我的这份感情都大错特错了。我当时不认为那是爱，我觉得那是我的失误，我苛责自己沉浸戏中，甚至都把感情带入日常生活中无法走出来。艹，我为什么不能早点明白?为什么别人起哄要我和你亲热的时候我会答应，明明我有理由推脱。为什么我会不自觉地想和你肢体接触。为什么结束的时候我会那么伤心。我早该明白的…”

“那…你们分手是因为我吗?无论如何我都希望不是我促成的这一切。”

然后Tarjei说出来了，那句最让Henrik痛心的话。

“Tarjei,你到底为什么总把自己当成第二选择?你是第一个啊，你真的不知道吗?第一个走近我心里的人是你，从我第一次见到你那个人就已经是你了。从来就不是什么Effy。一直都是你啊!!你什么都没有做错，错的是我，是我没有早点意识到对你的感觉，是我一直否认和犹豫。总是等到失去才后悔。直到你也有了新的爱的人，不再每时每刻回复我的消息和邀约，直到看到你和其他人亲密，直到我把自己也灌醉我才有大声说爱你的勇气。真的太可笑了，最后让我意识到自己的真实想法的居然是一瓶酒和满心的嫉妒。我才是全天下最大的那个傻瓜!Henrik Holm是全天下最大的那个傻瓜…我根本不值得你去喜欢…”

“Henrik，不要自我埋怨了!你和我，我们两个都没有错。爱有时候就是这样，自然而然发生，可能我们有时候就是会忽略它，就是会有些迟钝，就是会胆怯。但这些都过去了对吗?至少现在…现在我们又在一起了，而且敞开心扉，坦然说出了一切不是吗?我没有奢求过你会喜欢我，但是你还是那么做了，在我不知情的情况下。我已经足够幸福。”

“你也太容易知足了。”Henrik无法言喻Tarjei到底有多好，他真的好爱他。

于是Henrik亲吻了Tarjei的额头。然后将他紧紧地搂在怀里。

不是Isak和Even的拥抱，是Tarjei和Henrik的拥抱，能够治愈一切的拥抱。

“你是homo吗?”

“才不是。你呢?”

“我也不是。”

“那我们为什么会爱上彼此呢?我还是有点搞不懂。”

“我不知道。可能只是因为喜欢你。你是特殊的。从一我见到你的第一眼我就知道，你是特殊的。你也一直是特殊的。无关性别，无关年龄，无关任何东西，只有喜欢而已。我以为自己永远不会喜欢上你，但是我却这么做了。但是这份喜欢，和我所想的那种喜欢又是不同的。我不想成为你的什么，但又不甘心只是朋友。因为你太特别了，朋友的范畴总是很广泛的。我可以一天之内和十个人，和一百个人交朋友。但唯独我不想和你成为朋友。可我有时候会害怕如果我们拥有太深的关系，因为我害怕它结束，我害怕它会使我们两个人受伤。因为我不确定这份喜欢是否就是爱，但其实这就是爱。曾经我搞不清楚。但再见到你的时候我懂了。

我想要我在你眼中也是特殊的。我想要我在你眼中是唯一，且特殊的。我希望你想到我的时候和想到其他普通的人的时候感受是不同的。这就是我所想要的所有。

'Cause you brought out the best of me

A part of me I'd never seen

You took my soul wiped it clean

Our love was made for movie screens

But If you loved me

Why did you leave me

Take my body

All I want is

All I need is

To find somebody

To find somebody

Like you

但现在你已经在我眼前，我哪还需要什么其他人呢?

我不会对所有人都这样。只有你，只有你会让我有这种感觉。只有叫做Tarjei Sandvik Moe的人，而且必须是我面前这个Tarjei Sandvik Moe。

因为你一定是全世界最可爱最招人喜欢的那个。你是我的一切

…………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:**

> All I Want全文应该说到这里就结束了。 也可能以后会有番外。 无论如何，接下来是我必须要说的一些话。 我好像只擅长把遗憾的东西画上一个更圆满一点的句号，已经很完美的东西反倒不知道从何下手了。 对我来说Henjei大概就是这样一个遗憾，我不想奢求其他，因为我知道广袤宇宙之中总有一些特殊的回忆是专属于他们的，这就足够了。 平行世界里的故事依旧在继续，我只希望我最爱的两个人在以后的道路中都能够更加幸福快乐，不管未来有没有交集，都是一样。 最后的最后，五月天的后来的我们 大概就是我对于Henjei想说的一切了。
> 
> 只期待 后来的你 能快乐 那就是 后来的我 最想的 后来的我们 依然走着 只是不再并肩了 朝各自的人生 追寻了 亲爱的，回忆我们共同 走过的曲折 那些带我们 来到了这一刻 让珍贵的人生 有失有得 用新的幸福 把遗憾包着 就这么朝着 未来前进了 有再多的不舍 也要狠心割舍 别回头看我 亲爱的 只期待 后来的你 能快乐 那就是 后来的我 最想的 后来的我们依然走着 只是不再并肩了 朝各自的人生 追寻了 无论是 后来故事 怎么了 也要让 后来人生 精彩着 后来的我们 我期待着 泪水中能看到 你真的 在某处 另一个你 留下了 在那里 另一个我 微笑着 另一个我们 还深爱着 代替我们永恒着 如果能这么想 就够了 无论是 后来故事 怎么了 也要让 后来人生 值得 后来的我们 我期待着 泪水中能看到 你真的 自由了
> 
> 万事皆爱💖


End file.
